


A Little Sunshine

by SaltyWords (agent4hire22)



Series: Tumblr Prompts and Drabble [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angsty Schmoop, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent4hire22/pseuds/SaltyWords
Summary: Dean's going to tell Sam about him and Cas, he just hasn't yet...





	A Little Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> For the tumblr prompt: How about Dean attempting to explain to Cas why he hasn't told Sam about their relationship yet? Whether or not Sam actually already knows, and whether or not you go for humorous or angsty (or both), I leave up to you :3

**  
**It was hot. Midday sun baking the Impala with little regard for the asses inside, but it was summer, and the AC was limping her way toward a recharge, so Dean wasn’t surprised. He cranked the window down and hooked an elbow out. Black Dog spilled out of the cabin and into the blacktop parking lot, a beat-slick electric chord syncing with the purr of the engine. It was a comfortable quiet. Cas had been tapping along to the songs for a long while from the backseat, but he was stilled now, face turned up and lost in a thought. Dean caught him in the rear view, almost asked him what he was thinking when Cas let a dark, gravy smooth moan slip. **  
**

“The hell was that?” Dean asked instead, brows popping.

“Huh? Nothing.” Those bright eyes hit front and then darted away quick. His face was already sun-flushed, but Dean swore it’d gone a shade darker.

“That was not nothing. I know nothing, and that was not that.” Dean eyed him, leaned back. “You were thinkin’ about last night, weren’t you?” Cas’ shoulders stuck up stiff and obstinate, but quickly relented and melted down with a sigh.

“Yes, okay? I was thinking about last night.”

“You dirty sonofabitch.”

“Can you blame me?”

Dean nibbled his bottom lip as the memory of Cas’ hot, wet tongue and eager lips rudely crashed back in. The guy had a tight throat and the kind of understanding gag reflex that knew when it wasn’t needed. It’d been twenty minutes of rushed, pitless stomach butterflies as they’d torn each other apart trying to finish before Sam’s beer run had the opportunity to turn into Drinks and a Show. 

Dean smiled and shifted as his dick woke up, pinching in his jeans. He let his own sigh loose. “No I cannot,” he hummed. “But you better button that shit up before Sam gets back in here, or it’s gonna be an uncomfortable six hours back to the bunker.” It would be uncomfortable regardless, but that didn’t mean Dean wanted to add trouble on. 

“No, I know,” Cas said looking away. “I’m sorry. I’m fine now. I’m back.” 

He relaxed into the seat, sitting sloppier than usual. He was down to shirtsleeves, but it was for show. The sun might’ve been baking some color into his face, but he clearly wasn’t sweating it. Still, Dean wanted to take that tie off, if for anything, only because he could think of a better use for it.

He did a quick check for his brother through the Gas & Sip window and saw him still poking through the breakfast bar display, armload of bottled water all nestled up to his chest. Dean stole the moment and pitched around in the seat, grabbed Cas by the tie and yanked him forward. He meant to steal a quick kiss, but they lingered together instead. Cas still tasted like hazelnut. He’d gotten a wild hair at breakfast, and decided to experiment with creamer. Hazelnut is where he’d settled; _not too sweet, not too bland_ , and he’d had a ton.

“I’m gonna tell him,” Dean said. 

“I know.” 

“I am, Cas. I will tell him. I wanna tell him.”

“Yes, I understand.”

“It’s just… It’s not that easy.” Cas’ parted lips pressed a thin smile. His eyes were always gentle when they were pointed at Dean, even when he was mad, but they were especially soft now. He brushed a finger through the hair at Dean’s temple. The hair was too short to go anywhere, but the gesture was a sweet kind of comforting Dean found himself seeking more and more. Cas was giving it.

“You’ve done more difficult things,” he offered. 

Dean wanted to laugh, but the tension in his chest swallowed it up. He chewed his cheek instead. “Pretty sure I haven’t,” he mumbled back. Cas pecked another kiss into him, soft and sweet. He swept a finger down the front of Dean’s neck as he did, and a little burst of grace combed a welcomed chill through him. 

“I can promise you, you have.” His touch was as sure as his words, and it settled Dean’s stomach. “Now stop worrying about it and turn up the music.”

The passenger door squeaked open and Sam slid inside with a sweaty huff. Cas flopped back into the seat, but it was too late. Dean froze, still twisted sideways, eyes wide now no matter how many times he tried to blink them down. Sam tossed him a water and settled in, pulled his phone from his pocket and scrolled through an article. “Detour to Montana?” he asked. “I think I found us a case. Towny with his heart ripped out turned up behind a 711 this morning.” 

He looked up when no one answered, and looked between them. “I’m not giving up the front seat, guys. There’s no legroom back there.”

“See?” Cas muttered. “Easy.”

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  [Ideas? Send me a prompt and it just might hatch into a ficlet](http://winchester-reload.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
